Amnesia
by RitsuAmberEyes
Summary: Tainaka Ritsu lost her memories after a forced transition and now she has a completely new identity as a boy called Takeda Rito. Will she ever remember her past? How is her new identity going to affect her band mates, who think she went missing? Warnings: Strong language, sexual situations and transexuality.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, K-On! fandom,**

 **I've been struggling to write this story for nearly 2 years, as I had a terrible writer's block and nothing would come out of my head, but as you can see, I finally managed to get over it (kind of, lol) and type down the first chapter!**

 **I'm still not happy with the way it turned out, but if I keep trying to make it look perfect, I'll end up never posting it at all.**

 **My friend Mike helped me with the grammar errors, so Kudos to Mike!**

 **Warnings: This story contains strong language, sexual situations and transexuality.**

* * *

 **First Chapter - The Look**

A pair of honey eyes slowly opened and blinked. They tried to adjust to a blinding light that someone directed at them, while the grogginess and the long bangs complicated Tainaka Ritsu's study of the place. That, however, didn't prevent her from taking a better look and realizing she was completely tied down to a chair and wearing nothing but her school skirt and her bra.

'Did I get kidnapped?' When she started to realize what was happening, her shoulders stiffened and cold sweat started to spread throughout her skin with the thought of being in that kind of situation.

"W-What is going on?" Her hoarse words echoed as she struggled with the rope that kept her hands and feet tied behind that chair.

A person wearing medical attire took her attention. They were standing in front of a large white table, wearing a surgical mask that only their stale-blue eyes appeared. She couldn't distinguish if that person was a man or woman until they took a glance at her after she spoke. She recognized he was a man, who seemed to ignore the question and continued focused on whatever he was doing.

It didn't take long until he finished his job. He got a tray filled up with various equipment and brought it to a smaller table, which was by Ritsu's side. She didn't move her eyes away from him, watching every single move, until she lost it after taking notice of pointy and sharp equipment. "W-What are you going to do with that?" She nervously tried getting an answer again.

He got closer and untied her left arm that was behind the chair, and tied it to the chair's armrest. In an act of reflex, she tried moving away, but it was useless, as those cords were so tight that the blood circulation was weak around her torso. "Can't you fucking tell me what is going on?" She impatiently demanded.

He chuckled when he noticed the girl was trembling. "You'll be fine." He replied, but in English.

'English? Damn it, I wish I had taken English class seriously… Am I even still in Japan?' The girl desperately wondered, while she prepared herself psychologically for what was coming. It was obvious that the man was up to no good and she could do nothing to stop it. She was a strong girl, but could not bear to be in this condition, as she wasn't able to move her body and had no escape but to "accept" whatever this person was going to do with her.

She felt the anger rising and would totally punch him in the face if she could. "Where the hell am I? And who are you?" Her voice cracked as she was on the verge of tears.

"You're quite the talkative one, aren't you?" The man provoked, still in English, while examining her left upper arm. He then proceeded to make a tourniquet on it. She couldn't comprehend any word he was saying and started thinking a million things while he was doing those things on her arm. Thoughts on ways to escape, the reason she was there and even if she was going to be alive after this passed through her mind.

He got the syringe that was lying on top of the tray and flicked it with his finger for the air to ascend. Despairing tears quickly ran down the girl's face when the tall man moved back to her and grabbed her arm. "Please stop…" She begged, in English, while she felt the pain of the needle touching her skin and the slate-blue eyes staring through her. Those words were one of the few phrases she could form in that language. The desperation helped a little, too.

"This will be fast…" Her mind went blank and she wasn't able to hear his last words.

* * *

A brief and loud yelp sounded.

The light brown haired boy quickly covered his mouth with his right hand as frightened tears overflowed his shut eyes. He knew he had just woken up from a terrible nightmare, which felt so real that it made him breathless and sweat cold. He stayed that way for some seconds, completely lost in thoughts, but it didn't take long until he cleaned his tears and became aware that he was inside the bathroom, facing himself in the mirror.

'I ... Was I sleepwalking again?' He scratched his cheek and turned the head to his bedroom, confused as to how he ended up there. It wasn't the first time this happened and he still was not used to it, even when these vivid dreams had happened at least two or three times before. He tried examining them, but they vanished from his memories the moment he opened his eyes. In the same way he attempted to remember his past, but there was this empty space in his head, making the boy feel like a complete stranger for himself.

It was earlier than he was accustomed to waking up, so his alarm hadn't even sounded and classes hadn't started yet. Thus, he laid himself on his bed and took a glance outside the window, taking notice of the fresh spring weather as his thoughts drifted to his first memories.

 _A single bed, a hospital room and… someone._

 _He looked left and right, shortly after waking up. He soon took notice there was someone inside the room with him, but they were talking on the phone. He moved a bit to have a clear vision of who it was, but his vision was foggy, consequently making it difficult for him to see more than a blur._

" _Yes, I'm in the room with her- I mean him. The doctors said he might have permanent memory loss due to the trauma..." That person had a familiar feminine voice.. "He'll be discharged today, so he's going to wake up any second now." The woman was listening to the voice on the other side of the line, not knowing that he was already awake. "...No, I just… I can't believe it. If I knew before, I'd totally have done something about it". When she finished that sentence, she turned around and her brownish eyes met the amber eyes' gaze. "I need to go now." She quickly put the phone in her purse and approached the bed._

 _They kept staring at each other until the boy broke the silence. "W-Who are you…? And where am I?" As soon as he finished his questions, a single twinge in his head hit him like a punch, making him close his eyes and hold his head with both of his hands until he fell back and fainted._

Those blurry memories drowned him in questions and confusion. 'Why was I in a hospital?' The memory that came after that one puzzled him even more.

 _He woke up again somewhere completely different; in a place that looked like a bedroom._

 _The woman was once again by his side, trying to prevent him from moving forward with his body. "You're here, you're safe now…" Those swollen eyes, from someone who broke down not long ago, held some assurance in them. Those words made him feel somewhat secure, even coming from that complete stranger._

" _Do I know you?" He asked, after feeling the familiar look in the woman's eyes._

 _She gasped and stared at the ground. "I know you don't remember anything, and that's great actually." She made a pause to clean her salty tears. "You're gonna live a completely new life from here." She looked at him straight in the eyes after she finished that sentence._

 _Completely lost, he didn't know if he should run away from there or listen to that sobbing woman. Something felt terribly wrong about his body and he had no idea why that woman was crying._

 _His reflexes told him to drag himself to a bathroom. The woman tried to stop him, but it was too late, he was already searching for one until he found it on the corridor. He stared at himself on the mirror and didn't recognize the person he was looking at. "Who am I…?" He said it quietly while touching his cheek and staring at his golden eyes. He took a glance at the woman, who was standing right beside him. "Do you know me?"_

 _She took some seconds to reply. "I-... I can't answer all the questions you might have right now. I really can't." She said between sobs._

 _Rito faced himself again. He felt like his past was completely wiped from his memory, like a book with blank pages, an empty shell._

 _The woman got closer to him and touched his shoulder. "Just do me a favor… Don't dig into your past too much, because it will definitely hurt you." She wiped her tears and hugged him tight._

 _The warmth of the hug calmed him down a little. "Please, just... can you tell me who you are…?" He begged._

 _She shook her head and stepped away._

 _The boy clenched his fists and was about to punch something, but all he did was hold his face and let tears fall out. "I don't remember anything..."_

He was almost asleep when his alarm rang, so he reluctantly went to the bathroom and took a long shower. After that, he put on some white pants and a hooded burgundy sweatshirt, put on his black converse shoes and left his room holding his backpack.

* * *

After having an ordinary breakfast, he headed to the building where he was going to take classes that day.

Rito was halfway there when he heard someone calling his name not far from him. The short boy looked around and spotted a girl coming in his direction.

It was Yoshida Ayame, his classmate. She was a very energetic and outgoing drummer, about his size, with big yellow eyes and short blonde hair that slightly reached her shoulders. "Ah, Ayame-san." He whispered, while his humor lightened up after seeing his only friend on campus coming.

"I was searching for you! What do you plan to do after class?" The girl was already in front of him when she asked that, making him step a bit back.

"Uh, I guess I haven't planned anything yet, why?"

The girl took two drumsticks that were in the side of her bag and started gesturing them around. "My band mates and I finally managed to have free time together and we are going to practice today at the club, so I thought if you would like to come and watch us play. What do you think?"

Rito looked left and right before giving an answer. "Y-Yeah, why not?" He shrugged.

Ayame's hands joined as she happily said "Perfect! You're finally going to meet my friends!" She made a small pause. "Ah, and I'm sure you'll like the club."

He gave her a weak smile. "It's the light music club, right? You've talked about it before."

"Yes! I was in a similar club when I was in high school. The only difference is that we didn't have to pay, back then." A dark aura surrounded her after she remembered that. "B-But it's worth it, the room is way bigger and there are many more members."

After chatting about the club, they both noticed they were already standing in front of the classroom, so they proceeded to get inside and sit in their respective seats. The lessons in that day seemed to go slowly, thus he kept spacing out about it until he got a small flash of that dream he had. He couldn't remember exactly what was going on in it, but he knew there was a girl and she was in trouble. It wasn't the first time he had dreams that looked like that, but this one was on a whole new level.

For him not to forget about those weird dreams, he thought it was a good idea to write all of them down in a small notebook. Those dreams were _too_ mysterious to be left aside and the possibility of them being related to the missing parts of his memories was very high.

* * *

Ayame and Rito walked to the club room as soon as the classes were done. The girl had to be the first to arrive to open the windows and set everything ready for her band to practice.

"They told you to come earlier so you would make everything ready all by yourself?" The boy asked, while looking around. _The club is indeed big._

"I was the only one who could arrive here first, so yeah. And I see no problem in doing it, anyway."

They soon realized they were not alone inside the club room when they heard someone coming behind them. "Yo."

Both turned back and Ayame's eyes widened. "Akira-chan! Since when have you been here?"

The girl had a punk style and spiky black hair. She looked like the type of person who could smash you with her own hands if you somehow made her angry. "I just arrived." Akira said while putting her bag and jacket away. "I was going to help you, but since you're so committed to do it all by yourself, I'll just chill ou-" The girl was already walking towards the couches when Ayame pulled her back by her shirt.

"No way." She denied, while she brought the punk looking girl back to where she was.

Rito smirked. "You two seem like good friends."

The blonde girl started messing with her friend's hair. "I've known this prick since high school, but it feels as if we know each other much longer than that."

Akira escaped the fingers that were making her hair all messy and complained while fixing it. "Ugh, you know I hate when you do that with my hair, Ayame!"

"I know! That's what makes it so funny!" The drummer giggled.

"Anyway, Sachi is going to take a while to arrive, so let's get started by setting up the instruments." Her eyes met up with Rito, who was standing beside Ayame.

"A-Ah, my name is Takeda Rito, I'm Ayame's classmate. I came to watch you guys perform."

"Nice to meet you, Takeda-san. My name's Wada Akira, but you can just call me Akira if you want." She said while analysing the boy. _He looks very shy._

"Nice to meet you too, A-Akira-san." He said, sheepishly. "Is there something I can help you guys with?

As soon as they finished, they sat on the couch and waited for the others to arrive.

The guitarist, Akira, looked at Rito. "So you know how to set up the drums, but do you know how to play them?" She asked, while sitting alone on one of the couches.

Rito sat beside Ayame on the other one. "I… I feel familiarity with the drums, but I don't remember ever playing them."

"I see… So do you know how to play any instrument?"

His eyes hardened in concentration. "I don't think so, no."

Akira frowned with that statement. She couldn't understand what the boy meant by that. For her, either you know how to play an instrument or you don't, there's no in-between. He definitely looked confused with the questions she was making and she didn't dare to stop just yet. "Ever tried learning any?"

He felt a little uncomfortable after all those questions, coming from someone he just met. ' _Does she see me as a potential musician?'_ "N-Not that I remember."

"Well, if you're here, it probably means you are interested in music, right?" She asked, giving a look at Ayame.

"Actually… I invited him to watch us play." Ayame replied for him. "But I feel that Rito might be interested in music." She finished the words looking at him, waiting for an answer.

The boy gave it a thought. "Yeah... I enjoy watching bands performing." He made a short pause. "But, I'm not sure I'd be in a band though." He said that even though he always imagined himself being on stage, but never thought of actually joining a band, considering he didn't know how to play any instrument.

"Seems like the drums caught your attention. I thought you played it before since you knew how to set it up so well." Stated the guitarist, who got a magazine that was laying on the table in front of them and started leafing through.

'I only realized I knew how to set up a drum set after Akira pointed it out it. It felt natural for me to know how to do it, I mean… I thought anyone could do that?'

"You guys are only attempting to bring the boy to our club, aren't you?" A girly voice sounded from the club's entrance and slowly approached where they were sitting, together with another girl.

The one who spoke had short blond hair with frontal fringe. Her eyes were brown and she had a warm smile on her face. The other one who came behind her had a calmer look, with brown hair and a cut similar to Akira's.

"Oh, hey prez! No, we were just curious; we thought Rito-kun knew how to play the drums." Said Ayame.

The club president, who was the blond one, sat with her friend on the same couch as Akira. "Ah, it would be interesting to have a new drummer in our club. There's a band in need of one."

Rito paid attention to the conversation, quietly.

"Are you talking about the Houkago Tea Time, by any chance?" Asked Akira, with her eyes focused on her magazine.

"Yes, Akiyama's band. Weren't they lacking a drummer?"

'From time to time, I sometimes find names and see people who look familiar to me, even when I have no remembrance of seeing them before. Akiyama is one of those names… _'_ The boy thought.

"Hmm… I don't think they actually need one."

"Didn't Hirasawa-san say they had a drummer and now they don't?" Ayame recalled.

Akira sighed. "Seems like their drummer is now living somewhere else."

"But they're gonna have festivals to participate in. They should have at least someone to be their temporary drummer, in my opinion." Affirmed the president.

"They should choose what they think is the best for them, Kana. It's not obligatory to have a fully formed band in this club anyway." The other girl admitted.

The talk ended when other four club members showed up. _Are there only girls participating in this club?_ "Sorry for the wait, guys, I was finishing a project with Akiyama-san." The tallest of the group apologized to Ayame and Akira, who were already standing up and facing her. Rito kept sitting on the couch by himself, looking at all those girls walking in the club, by distance.

"There's no need to apologize, Sacchan. We finished preparing the instruments not long ago." Said the drummer.

The other three girls joined the conversation after they left their stuff on the entrance. "Aaah, finally we meet again!"

"Where were you, Yui? You took longer than expected; our class finished almost an hour ago." Asked Akira, crossing her arms.

The girl ran to her and gave her a tight hug. "Oh, Akira-chan! You were worried about me?"

Akira pushed her away and turned her eyes inward. "Ack, no. I was just wondering." She grumbled.

"Who's that?" The brown haired asked Akira, when she saw a boy sitting on the couch by himself.

"Ah, he's Rito, Ayame's friend."

Yui started tapping her blond haired friend excitedly. "Mugi-chan, Mugi-chan, doesn't he look like Ricchan?"

The girl looked when she was pointing at and gasped. "Whoa… indeed, Yui-chan!"

Their raven-haired friend overheard their conversation and she searched for the person they were gossiping about. That is when her eyes clashed with Rito's.

 _Time froze._

Their eyes locked on like magnets.

He had a neutral expression on his face, while her mouth was agape. The two of them wanted to talk, but nothing came out.

With that staring contest is how everything in their lives slowly begun to change…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm terribly sorry it took so long for me to update this fanfiction! I'm a very slow writer, and I face many blocks from time to time.**

 **If there are any grammar mistakes, you can tell me! I learn better when people point it out where I'm doing something wrong. I didn't ask anyone to "beta read" this chapter for me, so it might contain a few grammar flaws.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

It has been three days.

Three days since Ritsu stopped answering Mio's text messages and phone calls.

On the first day, Mio thought Ritsu was just being busy around her new environment and didn't have time to use her phone. That could happen with anyone, even Mio, as she would take long hours to reply whenever she wanted to focus on her studies or when she was hanging out with her other friends.

On the second day, she was starting to feel like something was wrong. Her friend never took two days to reply to a message. She began thinking Ritsu's phone might have been robbed, or maybe she had another fight with her parents and they took it away, and Mio knew that the possibility of something like that to happen was high, as the drummer kept complaining about how often her parents were getting into nonsense arguments about her father's new job. The bassist didn't quite understand the situation, but she was the one and only who was always being all-ears and even giving some advices to her sometimes. Mostly, what she could do was only to listen to her friend's private problems.

Their last conversation was about Ritsu's father. It seemed like they wouldn't get along after they moved. To her, it felt like his new job changed his kind behaviour to a complete monster.

Once, Ritsu even threatened to run back to Toyosato, but this time it wasn't the case, otherwise Mio would have gotten news from her, as their friendship had always been healthy and active, even when they were apart from each other; so Ritsu would always reply to Mio as soon as she could, and that wouldn't take more than a couple minutes. However, this time, Ritsu seemed to ignore all her messages and calls. Mio felt hurt and betrayed.

 _What is she thinking? How can she avoid me suddenly like that? Does she already have new friends at her new school? Or is she maybe... dating someone?_

The bassist grew more and more impatient with her friend's absence. It was something she couldn't simply ignore. They were the kind of best friends who wouldn't spend one day without giving each other updates of their day. _She promised me she would text me everyday… Maybe she's just busy…_

On the third day, Mio had given up on sending messages and calling her friend. She felt betrayed and on top of that, very disappointed. Until she got a scary message from a stranger.

 ***unknown number*: Akiyama-san? Is that you?**

Mio held the phone in her hand for a few seconds, not quite sure of what to do. She had no idea whose number that could possibly be from. She never gave her phone number to strangers, so that probably wasn't one.

She started typing the reply, but another message came after that one.

 ***unknown number*: It's Ritsu's mother here. I need to ask you some things. It's urgent.**

She tightened her hold around her phone. _Ritsu's mom? W-What…_ Her heart raced like it never raced before. She erased the words she typed and started writing something else.

 **Mio: Yes, that's me, Tainaka-san. Did something happen?**

5 seconds after the message got sent and read, Mio received a phone call from the same number and didn't think twice to answer it.

"H-Hello?"

" _Akiyama-san, I will ask you a very simple question. Is my daughter with you_?"

"Ritsu?"

"Yes, Ritsu! It's been 3 days... she's…" The words failed to continue as the woman started sobbing. Mio heard that and swallowed dry.

…

"What? What happened?"

"Ritsu is… She's [...] sin[...] Monday!" Her voice was barely audible as her sobs and stutter got in between her words. "T-The last…[...] I saw her was [...] morning, b-before she went to… to school, but she never [...]. Somebody's got to [...] something!" Mio could barely understand what the woman was trying to say. She tried her best to catch the words.

"Tainaka-san, I can't understand what you're saying… What are you talking about? Did something happened to Ri-?" Mio's words apparently failed reaching out to the listener, as the woman interrupted what she was asking.

"We don't know where to look [...]-more!" She was sobbing so much, her words were barely understandable. "…We're crazy looking for her…"

Mio froze, looking straight at the ground of her bedroom with a hand on her forehead. _Did Ritsu disappear?_ She wanted to ask, but the words refused to come out of her mouth "I… I…"

" _Just answer me! Is… is she there?_ " Ritsu's mother demanded, hysterical.

Mio took some seconds to reply, still a little confused. "N-No… No, she isn't."

" _Oh, God, I don't know what to do anymore._ " She was sobbing even more. " _You better not be lying, because_ _there's nowhere else I can look now… You were… You were my last hope._ " The bassist still couldn't fully comprehend.

"Calm down, Tainaka-san! I'm not following." Saying 'Calm down' on times like these never solve anything out, but Mio truly didn't know what to say.

" _Ritsu, she's… gone_."

* * *

 _Is she right there in front of me or am I seeing things?_

Mio tried tightening her sight to have a better view of who she was exchanging eye contact with. The person looked ridiculously like her long lost best friend, but for a split second, Mio noticed they looked slightly different. She didn't break the eye contact until someone called her name, twice. She shifted her sight to whoever was in front of her, shaking her arm.

"Are you ok, Mio-chan?" Asked Mugi, still holding her friend's arm.

Mio kept herself quiet for a few seconds. "Y-Yeah."

Hirasawa saw her two bandmates chatting about what just happened and approached them. "You look like you saw a ghost! You're pale." She stood in front of the bassist, taking a closer look.

Mio took a step back, as her friend got a little too close. _I might've seen one…_ She thought to herself. "Let's just… Make our instruments ready."

The three of them walked towards the small stage with their instruments, following their practice schedule. _That can't be Ritsu. Her mom told me she's dead… Also, she would have recognized me right away._

The boy was also dazed by the sight exchange. He held this strange feeling in his chest that he knew that girl from somewhere. Besides that, she was a very gorgeous woman, which called his attention even more. He felt like going and talking to her in that moment, but someone distracted him.

"Ah, that reminds me!" The club president suddenly shouted in awe. "As some of you may already know, the second freshman's party was already announced. It will be _a little_ bigger than the one we participated last month AND it won't be inside the campus, thus, students from other courses will be there too. As you may guess, it is going to be one of those _drinking parties_ , so I hope you newbies control yourselves."

Everybody started chatting, and making small celebrations about this upcoming party.

"I heard about it. It's going to be hella big." Akira said to her bandmates. Ever since high school, she always wanted to go to a college freshman party.

"Man, I love freshman parties!" Said Ayame, in a tone as if she had gone to many of these parties already, but her friends knew, she probably never went to one before.

The club president noticed how everyone was excited about it and gave a warm smile. "I'm going to glue the details on the board. You can check it any time you want."

After that the bands slowly started to prepare themselves for practice, the boy kept himself close to Ayame's band, which was composed of three girls. They were a punk rock styled band, where Akira was the singer and main guitarist, Ayame was the drummer and Sachi the bassist. That was the first time he was meeting Ayame's friends and bandmates.

After Akira finished writing down their band's name on the board, she quickly joined back her group. "Takeda-kun, I was thinking, aren't you a little too small for a boy?" Asked Akira, looking down at Rito with a provocative smile.

Ayame quickly kicked her on the back. "Don't be mean to people. Especially my friends." She said in a playful and a little serious tone, at the same time.

"Ouch! Hey!"

Rito cracked a smile, it was the painful truth. He was a 1,54cm boy, the smallest of all his male classmates. "I've heard that a few times."

"He's short but he's handsome!" Said Ayame, grabbing him by the arm, pouting at Akira.

His face flushed a light hue of red when his friend said that. He wasn't very confident about his own appearance after all.

"Who's going to practice first?" Asked Sachi, changing the subject completely.

"Houkago Tea Time." Akira replied the name of the band, in a way that would let anyone know she wasn't interested in it at all. However, she knew she was a little into it, as she always secretly sang the chorus of their most famous song 'Fuwa Fuwa Time', very low, hidden inside her bedroom.

The band's eyes were directed to the other band, composed of Hirasawa Yui, the guitarist and singer, Kotobuki Tsumugi, the keyboardist, and Akiyama Mio, the leader, singer and bassist. They were ready to play.

"Let's sit and watch. I like their music." Said Sachi, already sitting.

Akira joined the bassist by the couch and grabbed a magazine, showing disinterest on the band that was about to play. "It's too cheesy for me."

The drummer chuckled and provoked her friend. "Says the one who was humming Fuwa Fuwa Time yesterday." She sat down on the other sofa, with Rito.

"W-What are you talking about? Stop lying!" The punk guitarist turned red.

Rito's attention shifted to the other group of girls. The beautiful bassist was giving a final tune to her instrument, just like Tsumugi did with hers. Yui regulated her microphone a little before she started speaking.

"Hello again, music club! I hope our new club member, Takeda-kun, likes our presentation today!"

Tsumugi quickly approached her microphone. "I think he's not a member of the club, Yui-chan."

Yui's eyebrows widened in surprise. She really thought the boy was a new member, and rubbed the back of her head with her tongue stuck out of her mouth. Everyone giggled with Yui's stupid commentary.

"Let's get started." Said Mio, wearing her bass, completely ignoring the chatter from before.

 _Oh, she's a left handed._ Rito made that realization. That was probably the first time he saw a left handed person before

"Okay, we'll begin with…" Yui wandered throughout the pages of a book she had in front of her, supported by a stand. "You and I."

The three instruments formed an unison at the same time. Rito paid close attention.

 _I think I heard this jam somewhere before._ Rito's eyes were shining. He was sure he heard this song before, so much he could pretty much sing along. "Are they a cover band?" He whispered to his friend.

"Cover? Uh… I don't think so." Ayame furrowed her eyebrows and itched her chin, as if she was thinking. "I don't know actually."

"They aren't. Yui and Mio are writing the songs." Said Akira, a little louder for both of them to hear, as the music was too loud.

 _That's impossible. I'm sure I heard it somewhere._

He felt that way with all the songs those girls were playing. So much he started even feeling a little sick. It was a strong feeling he had. _Either this is not their music or I actually know them._ He started sweating and having difficulties breathing. Ayame noticed that and held the boy's hand. "Are you okay there?"

"Yeah… I think I will grab some fresh air." He said as he quickly left the clubroom.

* * *

As their practice finished, the three girls bowed to the other club members, who applauded them. The bassist looked happy and a little tired as they finished their practice. She drank almost half a bottle of water and walked down the stage with her bandmates and her bass. The three girls started putting away their instruments.

The boy had already come back inside the club and couldn't move his eyes away from them. _Their music sound very nostalgic to me._ He didn't hear most of their practice, though. He chose not to.

As soon as the girls were done with packing up their instruments, they sat down in one of the tables and started chatting around. Rito tried paying close attention to what they were talking about.

A little after their practice, other three people walked in the clubroom with their music equipment on their shoulder and hands. This time it was three boys. They all looked a little older than everyone else, but not very far old, maybe 2 or 3 years older. One of them looked like he was the same age as Rito.

The three boys left their instruments close to the stage and after that, they noticed Rito's presence and walked towards the couch, where he was sitting.

One of them, who had short purple hair, approached Rito. "New club member?"

"No, Ayame invited me here so I could watch the performances." Rito replied, looking at the band who was ready to begin their play. "I'm considering joining though." He said, while smiling at Ayame.

"I'm Takahashi Tomo. Welcome to the club."

Rito looked the boy in his deep . "I'm Takeda Rito. Nice to meet you, Takahashi-san." Ayame's band started their performance right after that.

Tomo sat down by Rito's side. "You can call me Tomo if you want, I don't mind." He said, coming closer so he could hear. "So, what do you play?"

"Nothing, currently." Replied Rito.

"What? You're joining a music club and don't know how to play an instrument?" Asked loudly another one of the tall guys, who had a small beard chin and wore a grey hat. He was holding a can of soda in his hand and sat down in the other couch.

Rito was going to say something, but Tomo interrupted him. "I could teach you how to play something if you want. I'm the guitarist of the band, but I can play the bass and a bit of the drums."

"And he sucks in all of them." The last one of the three sat down on the right side of Rito. "And shut up, I wanna listen to their performance."

All those boys looked a little intimidating, but that was probably because of their height and how they treated each other. They were double the size of Rito and seemed like the could smash him with just one step. Two of them seemed like they were seniors and Tomo seemed to be a junior. Rito was too shy to ask, though.

* * *

As soon as the Onna Gumi were done with their practice, the three boys directed themselves to prepare their own instruments. Tomo unzipped the black bag he brought his beige left handed guitar in and plugged a cable in it. The other guy did the same with his bass and the drummer just sat down on the club's drums and used his own drum sticks. _They probably have an agreement of using a single drums for all the performances._ Rito said to himself. He also noticed the guitarist was left handed.

Rito couldn't tell what kind of music these boys were about to play, judging by how they dressed like. _Metal? Rock? Indie?_ He kept trying to guess it, but failed. It wasn't any of the three. In fact, they played Funk Rock. Rito found it out after they played their first song called 'Rule'.

 _They're pretty good._ He thought. For him, it was probably one of the best performances of the night, even better than his friend's band, but he didn't dare to tell her that. He was so into it, that he was sitting with his body forward, laying his arms on the top of his knees, so he could support his head on his hands, like a little child paying attention to a very good teacher. His eyes were shining.

"What is their band name?" Asked Rito to Ayame, who was now sitting by his side, exhausted from her performance.

"BCS, I think." She said, between breaths. "They're professional as you might have noticed."

"Oooh!" Rito sounded very excited, with his hands together. "So cool!"

"Thanks, prez, for letting us play today!" Said the singer, bowing to her. "And we're sorry for not participating in the club that much lately, as you might know, Tsubasa and I are in our last year and there's a lot of pressure!" He said, itching the back of his head, sheepishly.

Kana nodded and smiled at them. "There's no problem with that, Makoto-san. Whenever you guys are free to play, you can just give me a call. I completely understand you." _So they're not staying long in the club…_ "So that were the performances of tonight. You guys can all chill now."

"Takeda-kun!" Tomo called from the stage as he waved. Rito quickly went there to see what he wanted. As soon as he reached the boy who called him, he noticed he wanted to show the instruments. "Which one would you like to learn? We have three instruments here. Guitar, bass and the drums."

Rito looked the three closely. He didn't really feel familiarity in any of them, besides the drums. "I'm not sure."

"Why don't we try each of them, then?" He said. "My guitar is left handed, though."

"You can try mine!" Said a girl behind Rito, with a Gibson Les Paul in her hands. _That looks like an expensive guitar._ When he looked at her face, he remembered who she was.

"T-Thanks, Hirasawa-san." He said, while putting the guitar around his body.

"You can call me Yui, no problem!"

He analyzed the guitar in his hands and touched the cold steel strings. It felt heavier than he thought it would be. "The guitar is a little complicated in the beginning, but I can teach you so you can know how to play it in at least three months." _Three months?!_

"I self taught myself around this time." Said Yui. Both boys looked at her with a doubt look on their faces.

Rito took the guitar pick that Yui gave him and tried playing something random on the guitar.

"You need to put your fingers in position to play a chord. I'll teach you the D major!" Said Tomo, approaching Rito. He started positioning Rito's fingers on the right place. "Try playing it now." He tried doing it, but no sound came out. "You gotta hold your fingers stronger on the strings."

As he tried to do as Tomo said, he felt a small pain on his three fingers, but didn't complain. This time it came out fine, despite that his right hand kept trying to play the chords, but it never sounded completely perfect.

"You should let your right hand relaxed, flubby kinda." Yui said, trying to explain it to him.

"Let's try another chord." Tomo said, already putting his fingers in position. "This is a little more difficult. It's called F major."

"Ouch! It feels pretty uncomfortable." When he tried playing it, there was no sound at all.

"In the beginning your fingers will bleed! But after a while they will look like mine." She showed him the tips of her fingers, which looked harder than normal.

He looked at his own fingers and noticed they were soft as a pillow. "I'm not cut out for the guitar…"

"You don't have to be afraid by what Yui-san said." Tomo laughed.

"T-That's not it!" He shouted, while removing the guitar from his body and handing it back to Yui. "It's too much to keep track of!"

The blonde girl of Yui's band was hearing the conversation from far and decided to participate too. "What about the keyboard?" After she asked it, she showed him her Korg keyboard, that was inside her black bag.

"Why don't you try it?" Said Tomo. "But I don't play it, so I can't help you with that."

After Tsumugi prepared everything, she called the boy and turned on her keyboard. "I can teach you." She gave him a warm smile. It's not like he wanted to play it, but he felt bad in turning down the offer, right after she already prepared it.

"F-Fine." He said while walking until her.

Mugi showed him lots of sounds her keyboard could produce. He felt very happy in the beginning.

The third girl of Houkago Tea Time did not show up. Mio kept looking from her seat, with her arms crossed. It looked like she did not want to get involved with that.

"So, what do you think, Takeda-kun?" Asked Mugi, after teaching him a few basic keyboard chords.

"It's pretty fun to be honest."

"Right?" Said Kotobuki, as happy as ever after her instrument got a compliment.

"But, finger work makes me go crazy!" He almost shouted, pushing his own hair in desperation. "I-I'm too anxious for that. I wanna try another instrument now." He said, stepping a bit back.

"Heh, if you don't like instruments that involve your fingers, the only left here in the club is the drums now." Said Tomo. He was sat down on the drums seat and he stood up.

"You set them up pretty good, that'll totally fit you, I think." Said Akira, who also joined the conversation with Ayame.

Kotobuki and Hirasawa shared a look, and smiled afterwards.

"Yay, it would be nice having another drummer here!" Said Ayame, holding Rito's shoulders from behind.

"I will give it a try."

"Just like the guitar, the drums normally leave some calluses on your hands." Hirasawa said as she grabbed Rito's hands and showed him the place where his calluses would grow. "Oh! You actually have them!"

"Huh?" He asked, a little embarrassed by what the girl was doing on his hands. "C-Calluses?"

"Yeah! Just like those!" She said, happily. "They're very small though."

"Have you played the drums before?" Tomo asked, handing the boy a pair of drum sticks.

The boy got the drum sticks and sat down on the small stool behind the instrument. "I don't think I ever did." As he said that, he adjusted his hands around the sticks. _It fits perfectly._ "It does feel... nostalgic?"

Everyone who were participating on the conversation gazed at the boy, with many questions in their heads. _What does he mean by that?_ Each one of them thought.

"Perhaps you did it in another hibernation." Said Hirasawa, with an innocent look on her face.

"Incarnation." Corrected Akiyama, from far away. _So she's listening to our conversation after all._ Everyone around Rito started laughing, but Yui. She was confused, but left it be.

Rito looked as focused as ever. He placed himself perfectly on the drums, as if his body knew everything it should do and everywhere it should go. The drums had a simple set, and it was enough for him to jam something.

Tomo placed a finger on his chin, a little impressed that the boy looked so fit for that instrument, compared to the other ones he played before. "Huh… Why don't you try playing something?" Rito gave a small thought. "Like, some basic rhythms." The guitarist continued.

The boy prepared himself. _A basic rhythm…_ He thought.

The onlookers approached a little more, curious about what Rito was going to play. Akiyama too, but secretly. She took glances here and there.

He was ready. That's when he positioned his arms and hands and started jamming something, a little out of rhythm, but still. Someone with no knowledge of that instrument would start hammering the drums and plates randomly. Rito didn't. He played as if he had done it before.

Everyone stared at him, wondering a little.

Slowly he got the hang of it, and started playing other rhythms, with a very small difficulty. He got excited and felt complete. He knew for sure now that he was a drummer. His skills proved it more than enough. He was happy, and the smile on his face contaminated the others around him.

After some minutes of nonstop jamming, he stopped, with a small sweat on his forehead. _Did I over do it?_

There was a small pause. The room was silent.

"For someone who never played the drums, you're… pretty good." Said Tomo.

Ayame crossed her arms on her chest, a little disappointed. "Whoa, why did you lie to us, Rito-kun?"

"So that's why you have calluses!" Said Hirasawa, pointing at Rito.

He didn't know who to answer first. "I-I'm sorry, guys. I… really didn't know about this ability of mine. I didn't lie."

"A prodigy!" Said Hirasawa, pointing again at me.

"Indeed." Said Kotobuki, agreeing with her friend.

A sigh came across the room. "Show off." Said the girl who was sitting far away the whole time. Everyone around Rito looked at her, so did he. She didn't dare to look at them, as she didn't really wanted to be heard. Those words pretty much escaped from her mouth. But now it was too late. Everybody heard it.

"Huh?" Asked Rito. He knew she said something to attack him.

There was no answer. Everyone was silent again.

He chose to ignore it and looked back at the ones who were around him. Akiyama's bandmates looked a little embarrassed and were staring at the ground.

"S-So, I guess I found my instrument. Thank you for allowing me to play." He said. His voice was lower than usual.

"Are you officially going to join our club?" Asked Ayame, happily, grabbing both of his hands, which were still occupied with the drumsticks.

"Why don't you, Takeda? You just found out you are familiar with the drums." Said Tomo.

"I might." He said, itching the back of his head. After that he lent the drum sticks back to Tomo. "But I will be useless if I play by myself."

"..." Hirasawa and Kotobuki shared a gaze. They thought about something, for sure.

"There are bands out there who need members, why don't you try asking around?" Said Ayame, looking at Rito and then moving her eyes to the members of Houkago Tea time.

Rito didn't know if he should ask. One of the members seemed not to like him.

"W-We are lacking a drummer indeed." Said Tsumugi, with an almost inaudible voice. "But, the leader is Mio-chan... "

The bassist probably couldn't hear from where she was. She seemed to be a very difficult person to deal with. Rito definitely wouldn't want to join a band with a leader like that.

Tomo took the chance to speak out an idea he had in his head. "Look, as you might know, my band doesn't need another drummer, but" He stood up and looked at his bandmates, who were sitting a bit far away from there, talking to the other club mates. "my bandmates are graduating soon and because of that, we are having difficulties in getting free time together to practice."

"What do mean, Tomo-san?" Asked Ayame.

"What I want to say is, I think I might need some help. Would you do that, Takeda-san?"

"Ah, I get it. Rito would be your reserve drummer." Said Ayame.

"Y-Yeah, like that. You would play in Daru's place sometimes."

 _A reserve drummer, huh?_ "I don't know..." Said Rito, itching his cheek. "B-But you guys are professionals! I'm definitely not good enough to play your music!"

Tomo laughed. "Don't be silly, we're not professionals. And I will give you the tabs later. We don't have that many songs to begin with."

"I-If you're saying so…" Rito felt very happy about being in a band, and even more because it was a professional one. "I'll do it."

"Cool! I'll talk with my band mates, but I'm sure they will like the idea." Said Tomo, smiling at Rito. "You can practice with the drums whenever you want, as long as there's no one playing them already."

"Good to know. I will definitely need some practice."

* * *

Rito ended up joining the music club and a band, kind of, in the same day. Before everybody left the club, he practiced a little more, as some members watched him, mesmerized.

It was so long since he felt that happy, he couldn't even remember when was the last time he actually smiled.

That's right…

He didn't have his memories of the past. However, he knew that playing the drums in that day helped him big time. He had good hopes that he was going to recover his memories soon if things would continue going that way. And it wasn't only about playing the drums, but he felt like many things in that club had shaken his memories a little.

* * *

Meanwhile in the girls dorm…

They walked the whole way back in silence. They noticed Mio wasn't in her best mood that evening. As soon as they arrived in their dorm, Yui decided to speak up. "Um.. So, what was that, Mio-chan?" She felt a little uncomfortable asking that, but she had to do it.

"What?" The bassist asked, but didn't sound like she really wanted an answer. She sounded a little annoyed.

"We're a little curious to know why you said that to Takeda-san?" Said Mugi, this time.

Mio didn't dare to face her friends. She was in front of her room's door, about to walk inside. She gave a loud sigh. "I… I don't know, okay? I'm not in a good mood today."

"We understand, but… That really wasn't nice to say. I think you should apologize to hi-" Mugi was stopped before she could finish her sentence.

"He's just another stupid guy. Men are all the same." Said Mio, a little before she locked herself inside her room, leaving both girls behind in the dorm's hall.

 _Stupid, just stupid. Apologise? Why should I apologise?_ She threw herself on the bed and buried her face on the pillow. _He was staring at me, that weirdo._

Her friends knew she wasn't a fan of men in general. Mio avoided them at all costs. She never really gave an explanation. All she always said was "Men are stupid" or "Men are animals". They also never dared to ask, this topic always made her salty.

 _It's not because he looks like Ritsu that I'll treat him differently. He's probably just like the others._ She turned herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She felt like crying, but no tears came down. _Ritsu would know what to say in times like this. She either would tease me or comfort me. I wouldn't mind if she would tease me, though._ Mio sighed again, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **I hope I can publish the next chapter soon. (Whic** **h is mostly written already)**

 **What do you think it's gonna happen on the next chapters? Leave your thoughts on reviews! It might give me some ideas too :)**


End file.
